


Writing on the Desk

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Gilderoy and his memory loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing on the Desk

There are moments, snatches of dream,  
where I am holding a wand, shouting nonsense,  
writing something, shaking someone's hand.

I'm not certain why I shouldn't leave this hallway. They tell me to stay, in this white washed tunnel.

I sign another picture.

Food makes me wish to forget more, it is unappetizing, there is no thought to proper arrangement here.

My hand now remembers to stop at the edge of the page. I no longer write on the desk by accident.

Someone used to say something to me about something, I think. Or perhaps it was someone else entirely.

I've spilled the pudding again. I might have done it on purpose.

I wish I remembered flying. I'm certain I looked dashing.


End file.
